Kingdom Hearts: The Super Mario Bothers
by xinbra
Summary: Master Yen Sid sends Sora off to the Mushroom Kingdom to save it fro the Heartless. Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach to be his bride. This fic takes place at the events of the first Super Mario Bros game, but with some changes. Rated T for violence and language.
1. The Mission From Yen Sid

Kingdom Hearts: Super Mario Bros

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Super Mario Bros nor Kingdom Hearts; they belong to their respectful owners. This story takes place with the original Super Mario Bros video game and instead of the Fake Bowsers I decided to add some bosses through out the seven other castles. Also some other things.

It all began when Sora was summoned by Yen Sid; Sora wanted a chance to prove that he has what it takes to be a full-fleged Keyblade Master and he is willing to take on any task in hand. As Sora arrived in the tower he knew that it either it's the Heartless, the Nobodies, Maleficent and Pete, or Xehanort again. Sora walks in Yen Sid's quarters and he gives a soldiers stance.

Sora: You called for me, Master Yen Sid?

Yen Sid: Yes, I did.

Yen Sid takes his seat at his desk.

Yen Sid: Your arrival here only confirms that you know what is at stake.

Sora: So what's up?

Yen Sid: I have sensed a great Darkness coming from one of the stars. I cannot say who is responsible for this disturbance, but I have a grave suspistion.

Sora: I can only guess that it has to be the Heartless again. Anything that involves them is never good.

Yen Sid: You are correct, Sora. That is why I have summoned you here, my boy. The mission I have for you is vital. It will take place in a world you have not been in before.

Sora: So what's this world you're talking about? And if it was vital, wouldn't you have Riku or Kairi look into it?

Yen Sid: Normally, yes... but, I have already sent them on seperate tasks. The world I am sending you to is called the Mushroom Kingdom.

Sora: Mushroom... Kingdom?

Yen Sid chuckled at Sora's question.

Yen Sid: I knew that you would ask me that. I fear that our enemies are involved in this, but we cannot allow them to do as they please. The Mushroom Kingdom is a vast world filled with magic to which you have not seen before.

Sora: What do you mean?

Yen Sid: You will know when you see it. I have faith in you, Sora. You shall depart at once.

Sora: Yes, Master. If the Heartless are in on this, then I'll have to fight them.

Sora said his goodbyes to Yen Sid and headed out to his Gummi Ship to depart for the Mushroom Kingdom. Later, Sora arrives at a world that looks like it as a top of a red mushroom with white spots on the top with a white castle on the side on a black castle surrounded by lava on the other.

Sora: Looks like the place. Okay, Sora let's get down there and put your head in your game.

Sora prepares for landing. Sora walks into the new world as he sees mushrooms as tall as towers in a single field; followed by blocks with question marks painted on them. The young Keyblader looks around in his surroundings and all of a sudden he hears a scream close to him. Sora runs towards the source of the screams and he finds a a small boy with a mushroom top surrounded by Shadow and Soldier Heartless and Heartless that looks like turtles but with spikes on their shells (I think I'll call these Terrorpin Heartless). Sora calls the Kingdom Key and he takes his stance.

Sora: Go for cover! I'll take of these guys!

The little mushroom man nodded at him and runs for cover. Sora slashes a few of the Heartless only to have more arrive for the many that he wipes out. In the next wave Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodys, Air Soldiers, and Creeper Plants arrive along the Terrorpins, only to have a man jump out of nowhere and assited the Keyblade holder. The man was wearing a red hat with the letter "M" on it, also a red shirt with blue overalls and he has a mustached face, one more thing, he's also wearing white gloves. The man turned to Sora and nodded, and Sora did the same thing. The two warriors engaged the Heartless. Sora casts Firaga and the man jumps on the Air Soldiers heads one by one. Sora performs Sonic Blade and the man takes out an orange, yellow, and white flower with eyes and he uses it to transform his outfit. His shirt is now white and his overalls are now red; he shoots fireballs at the Heartless, but the Red Nocturnes are absorbing the fireballs, but Sora slashes threw them. Sora takes a good look at him.

Sora: That flower must have been the magical things Yen Sid mentioned before.

Sora and the man finishes the remaining Heartless as the mushroom man runs out to the two and thanks them.

Mushroom Man: I'm so glad that you showed up when you did!

Sora: It was no problem. I'm just glad that you're okay. Well, I just wanna say thanks for the help.

The man nods with approvement.

Sora: Well anyway, I'm Sora. And you are?

Mushroom man: That's Mario, and my name is Toad.

Sora: Good to meet you, Toad. Thanks again, Mario.

Sora and Mario shake hands.

Toad: I've never seen those monsters before. They've only showed up just recently.

Sora: Man, do you know who's controlling the Heartless?

Toad: Heartless? Is what they're called? Well, anyway, I have a pretty good idea who. It has to be Bowser, again!

Sora: Bowser?

Toad: You don't know who he is?

Sora shakes his head to confirm it.

Toad: Bowser is the evil King of the Koopas. He's been causing trouble for us all for a long time! But luckily, Mario has put a stop to his nasty plans for us.

Mario: Woo-hoo!

Mario jumps gives his famous two finger pose.

Sora: Well that's good that you have a hero to protect you guys.

Toad: I agree, Sora! We should talk to Princess Peach! She'll be most impressed that you came to my aide, with Mario's help of course.

Sora: Cool! Lead the way, Toad.

Toad leads Sora and Toad to Princess Peach's castle, unknown to the three of them, there appears to be a turtle wearing a blue wizard's robe and a pointy hat riding on a broomstick. He flies off to inform his master to what just happened.

That was chapter 1! Be ready for chapter 2 soon.


	2. Bowser Makes His Move

Sora, Mario, and Toad walked for a minutes until they reach what appears to be a big green pipe.

Sora: Why are stopping?

Toad: We'll reach the princess' castle when we go in through this warp pipe.

Sora: A warp pipe?

Toad: That's how we get around here. What kingdom are YOU from?

Mario jumps into the warp pipe followed by Toad then finally Sora. The three jumps out of the warp pipe only to arrive at the white castle.

Sora: That was cool! Is your princess inside?

Toad: Of course.

Toad leads Sora and Mario inside the castle only to be greeted by a blonde woman wearing a pink dress and has a gold crown on top of her head. Sora assumed it to be Princess Peach.

Toad: Hello, Princess!

Peach: Oh hello! And Mario, it's always good to see you!

Peach takes notice of Sora.

Peach: Oh hello! Are you new here in the Mushroom Kingdom?

Sora: Yes, Your Highness. I'm Sora!

Sora takes his bow as a sign of respect. Peach giggles at the Keyblader's gesture.

Peach: Pleased to make your aquintance, Sora. But, I must ask what Kingdom are you from?

Sora: (stummering) I'm from... the-uh- Eggplant Kingdom. (thinking) Eggplant Kingdom?! Are you freaking serious?

Peach: Well, welcome nontheless. When did you arrive here?

Sora: Not too long ago. When I first got here I saw Toad being attacked by a group of Heartless and Mario just came along for assistance.

Peach: Oh is that so? Those monsters that are attacking our kingdom are called the Heartless?

Sora nods in confirmation.

Toad: I think Bowser might be responsible for the attack.

Peach gives off a sad sigh.

Peach: I'm not really surprised that Bowser is behind this. It would seem your last encounter with him still taught him nothing, Mario.

Mario nods in agreement.

Peach: But, I am pleased that you saved one of my subjects, Sora. You are welcomed to stay for the night if you like.

Sora: That's really nice if you, Princess.

Peach: It's only a small token of our appreciation.

Sora: (thinking) If Bowser is in cahoots with the Heartless, I can only guess that Maleficent and Pete are here too. Bowser will have his heart taken by the Heartless if he isn't careful.

Meanwhile, the turtle from before flies into a big black castle with what appears to be Bowser's symbol on the front and surrounded by lava. He enters the throne room; the turtles gets off his broomstick kneels before a much bigger turtle who happens to have red hair, sharp teeth, claws, horns on his head, wearing a spiked collar, spike bracelets on his arms, spikes on his green shell and tail, sitting on his throne.

Cloaked Turtle: Lord Bowser.

Bowser: You have dealt with Mario, haven't you, Kamek?

Kamek: Well, my lord... well... how should I say this...

Bowser: Spit it out!

Kamek: I sent the Heartless to attack Toad as you have instructed, but there was an interference.

Bowser: You mean Mario whooped you again?! You idiot!

Kamek: But, Sir Bowser, it wasn't my fault! And it wasn't just Mario that defeated the Heartless! It was a boy with a strange looking sword; it looked like a giant key!

Bowser: A sword that looked a key? Do you expect me to believe that?

Then Bowser and Kamek hears what appears to be a woman's voice, very evil at that.

Woman's voice: Do not take his word for it. But you should heed mine.

The woman's voice belonged to Maleficent; she made her appearence from green flames.

Kamek: How dare you come here unannounced you old hag!

Kamek takes his magic wand to attack.

Bowser: Hold it, Kamek! Maleficent. I'm glad we had a chance to talk like this, because we have a problem! The Heartless you've sent me were defeated by that plumber and some punk kid with a big key! You know anything about that!

Maleficent: You must be referring to Sora; and yes, I do know.

Bowser: You could have warned me this would happen! Kamek just told me of his failure and I'm holding YOU accountable for it!

Maleficent: Do not take your anger out on him. The Keyblade is more formitable than you think.

Bowser: I don't care what it's called, just what are you doing here in the first place?

Maleficent: I came to inform you that the boy has arrived into this world not too long ago. He plans to seal the Keyhole of this world in order to prevent the Heartless from taking your future domain.

Bowser: Well, your timing couldn't be more than poor. I'll have to make my move now! Kamek! Call the troops! We're taking Princess Peach by force!

Kamek: At once, Lord Bowser! Just as Bowser was about to jump into his Koopa Clown Car, Maleficent gives him her warning.

Maleficent: Be careful of the darkness in your heart, Bowser. The Heartless will consume your heart if you let your hatred for this Mario take over.

Bowser: Hahahahaha! I don't need your advice on how to do things here!

Bowser jumps in his Koopa Clown Car and flies out with Kamek following, along with dozen of their army with them. There are some that are yellow with green shells with green shoes, while there were some that has red shells with red shoes; many of those turtles has wings for flight; some of them are a mushroom-like creature without arms, while some of the same catergory has wings. A little while later, Sora was having lunch with Mario, Peach, and a mustached man wearing a green hat, green shirt and blue overalls, Mario's brother Luigi. Just then, a loud boom is heard.

Sora: What was that?!

Peach: It can only be who I think it is!

Sora: We'll take care of it!

Peach: Oh please, be careful.

Sora and Mario look at each other and nod while Luigi tries to sneak off only to have Mario pull him with them.

Luigi: Aw...

Sora and the Mario brothers made out of the castle only to see the Koopa army arrive at the scene. The mushroom creatures arrive along the green shelled turtles then Shadows, Soldiers, and Terrorpins too.

Sora: Heartless!

Luigi: Along with Goombas and Koopa Troopas!

Sora: Get ready, you guys!

Mario and Luigi starts off when they use some Super Mushrooms to make them a little taller than before. Sora casts Thundaga while Mario swings his hammer, and Luigi jumps on a few of the Goombas. The Terrorpins spin in their shells hitting Mario, but Sora casts Curaga on him, Luigi jumps on one of the Koopa Troopa, which forces him out of his shell, he thorws it at the Shadows, as the Heartless fades when the shell hits them. Sora bats the shell towards the incoming Air Soldiers then performs Strike Raid on the Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Mario takes out a couple of Fire Flowers, throws one to Luigi causes him to transform, now Luigi wore a green shirt and white overalls. The two brothers throws fireballs at the Koopa Army and Heartless while Sora performs Firaga. They drive out the remaing forces of the Koopa Troop as they retreat. Mario and Luigi hi-five each other, but Sora feels something was a little off.

Sora: I've got a bad feeling about this... oh hell no!

Sora runs back to the castle, then Mario realizes something was wrong and follows him inside. Luigi didn't understand what was going on so he followed them both.

Luigi: Mario! Sora! Wait up!

As Sora and Mario made it back to the dining room only to see that Peach wasn't there, but a scream is heard outside.

Peach: HELP!

Luigi arrives at the scene as the two heroes runs towards the window only to see her being held by Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car. Mario gives the Koopa King an angry glare as Sora readies his Keyblade again. Bowser laughs at he has witnessed.

Bowser: So you're the Key-brat from before! I gotta say you're better than I thought! And stupider than you looked!

Sora: What is that supposed to mean, scaleface!

Bowser: I used the attack on this place as a distraction. While you and the Marios were busy fighting my forces and the Heartless, I used this as an opportunity to swipe the princess. Now that she's my prisoner, I can get her to marry me!

Mario gave a disgusted look at the idea.

Luigi: No way we're going to let that happen, Bowser!

Bowser: And who's going to stop me? I'll tell you what, since I'm feeling generous today. I have seven other castles stashed all over the Kingdom. But I won't say which one.

Sora: Is that supposed to be hard? You have to be the stupid one if you're just giving us an answer.

Bowser growls at Sora's light joke.

Bowser: Shut up, Key boy! Just be grateful that I gave you a hint at all! I'll be hiding in one of those seven castles! Get it right I'll give her back! Get it wrong then you'll have to deal with a nasty surprise. Hahahaha!

Bowser flies off with Peach at his side.

Peach: Mario!

Bowser flies into a portal that suddenly appears out of nowhere as Sora and the Mario Brothers start their journey in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi: Well, it looks like we've got a hard one coming.

Sora: I think he was leading us on. But we have to expect the worse from the seven castle's Bowser mentioned before.

Mario nods in agreement.

Luigi: You're right, Sora. We'll have to be careful nonetheless.

And the adventure begins. Sora, Mario, and Luigi starts off the journey in the Mushroom Kingdom as they prepare fights from only the Heartless, but Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and more of Bowser's forces. Will the princess be in one the seven castles, or is he just telling them what he wants to hear? (but, we already know what the answer is going to be) But Sora must complete his mission no matter the cost. Stay tuned for Chapter 3.


	3. World 1: Mega Goomba

A little while after accepting Bowser's challenge, Sora and the Mario brothers start their adventure just outside of the castle grounds only to be encountered by Shadows, Goombas, and Koopa Troopas on the first trail. The three heroes made it to a warp pipe that leads underground only to be jumped by the same enemies, but this time with some help. Creeper Plant Heartless and Pirahna Plants. While the Pirahana Plants were chomping, the Creeper Plants were either shooting out seeds or sticking out their roots. Sora yanks the roots pulling out the plant-like Heartless only to expose it's whole self. Mario and Luigi uses their Fire abilities to whack those weeds as Sora uses Fire Raid on them. They made it above ground again, only to have Koopa Para Troopas along with Air Soldiers, Aeroplanes, Air Pirates, and Silver Rocks coming at them. The trio manage to swat any enemy that came their way until the eventually reach the first castle. It was a big red castle, but it the emblem of the Heartless on the front. They entered the castle to find it to have boiling lava. The lava had fireballs jump out with flame rods spinning around. But it was crawling with Shadows and Soldiers as well. The three of them made it to the enterance of of the final room.

Sora: Looks like the place.

Mario nods in agreement, as our heroes enters the room. They ready themselves for the fight.

Sora: Game's up, Bowser!

Kamek: Hee, hee, hee!

Sora, Mario, and Luigi all have confused looks on their faces. As the gates opens, a Goomba walks into the room.

Sora: What is this?

Luigi: Peach isn't in here after all.

Kamek: You're darn tootin', Uigi.

They look around to find the voice but they couldn't see who was speaking.

Kamek comes flying in on his broomstick.

Luigi: Kamek?!

Kamek: Did you really think that we'd make it easy for you right at the start? You pudding heads are no smarter than this Goomba in front of you.

Sora: What's that suppose to mean?

Kamek: You'll see right now. Listen, little Gooma! Why don't you just stomp on these little invaders. Kamek flies across the room as he sprinkles his magic everywhere. The Goomba gives off a cascading glow of pink and yellow. The glow fades as the Goomba grows into the size of a Behemoth Heartless. The newly grown Mega Goomba starts off marching towards the brave trio (brave duo excluding Luigi) as Mario starts throwing fireballs at the Mega Goomba, while Sora uses his Ars Arcanum on it. Luigi hits it foot with a hammer which only aggitated the Mega Goomba. Mega Goomba jumps up and down summoning Mega Shadows for assistance. Sora uses his summon command to call upon Genie for help.

Genie: Genie of the Lamp at your service!

Sora: Genie! Get rid of those Heartless!

Genie: One Heartless disappearing act, coming right up!

Genie snaps his fingers as a sparkle from the Mega Shadows disappears. Luigi was amazed at what he saw.

Luigi: Wow...

Sora: I know, right?

Genie: Show this overgrown fungus whose boss around here!

Mega Goomba: (Roar) Overgrown fungus?! I'll show you to dis' me you blue pitstain!

Mega Goomba jumps towards Sora as he uses his Strike Raid on it. It paralyzed the Goomba monster giving Sora a chance he needed to jump on his head. The Mega Goomba gives off another angry look.

Mega Goomba: You damn brat! I'll stomp you into dust for that!

Mega Goomba jumps towards Sora as Mario jumps on top of his head; Sora uses Time Slicer on Mega Goomba as he takes a series of hits from the Keyblader. With the final blow given the gigantic Goomba shrinks but so much smaller than before. The Goomba gave off a scared look on his face as he's just in stomping range of Sora's shoe. Sora is about to step on him, but the tiny Goomba ran as fast as his little feet can carry him. With the battle done, our heroes knew that there only six more castles to go.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's castle.

Bowser: So you failed to stop them?!

Kamek: Forgive me, Lord Bowser. That Goomba was just so incompetent. But rest assured, I have other surprises for the Mario brothers and the boy.

Bowser: Well, you better not screw up again, Kamek, or you'll pay the same price as the Goomba, but even more so.

That was chapter 3, but chapter 4 will be up soon enough.


End file.
